This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at Emory has the primary purpose of facilitating conduct of scientifically rigorous basic, clinical, translational, and behavioral research in HIV/AIDS and to connect HIV/AIDS researchers within and across scientific fields. This continues to be accomplished through five HIV/AIDS research domains. These include Vaccine Development and Testing, HIV Pathogenesis and Drug Discovery, Clinical and Translational Research, Prevention Science, and, as an overarching domain, International Studies. Our objective was to facilitate the growth of NIH[unreadable]funded research in the primary and secondary prevention of HIV and its aftermath. Of particular interest, the Immunology Core, housed at the Vaccine Center at Yerkes, successfully provided training in basic methods in immunophenotyping by flow cytometry, in ELISpot assays, and in intracellular cytokine staining assays to scientists from Canada (F. Fladin, Universite de Quebec, HIV infection in drug use), Germany (B. Bengsch, University of Germany, HCV/HIV co-infection), and India (V. Ramachandran and K. Murugarel, HIV infection and mucosla immunity). These positive interactions continue to produce future opportunities for collaboration between Emory and investigators from the trainees'home labs. The CFAR Pre-Clinical Virology Core, also housed at the Vaccine Center at Yerkes, provides valuable assay services to investigators, both within Emory and at other facilities. In addition to the viral load assays it has long performed, this unit now offers an array of gene expression assays, developed by this Core in the past year. Finally, the Virology Core provides training to those investigators who want to perform their own assays, and also makes its highly technical assay equipment available to these investigators. Through the strategic use of GRA funds, the CFAR was able to retain key faculty members, recruit junior faculty, and provide essential equipment to a number of Cores, including the Immunology, Virology and Drug Discovery, and Clinical Research Cores.